A World of Heroes and Lenses: The Abducted Mirrist
A World of Heroes and Lenses: The Abducted Mirrist ist der erste Teil des achten Kapitels aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Auf der geschichteten Exoflection angekommen, erfahren die Helden von Rutee Katrea, dass die exoflektieren Inseln begonnen haben, miteinander Handel zu treiben, sodass die Knappheit an Essen in dem Waisenhaus vorbei ist. Rutee sorgt sich jedoch um Stahn Aileron, der wie sie ein Swordian-Meister ist, da die Salvation Front in letzter Zeit häufiger auf der Insel gesichtet wurde. Die Helden wollen ihn daher suchen. Ix Nieves vernimmt hierbei erstmals die Stimme von Atwight, Rutees Swordian. Die Helden finden Stahn, der aus dem Nichts von einigen Soldaten angegriffen wurde. Die Helden weihen ihn in die Angelegenheiten ein, doch Stahn versteht kein Wort davon. Dennoch will er ihnen helfen, weil sie Hilfe brauchen. Tatsächlich vernimmt nun auch Mileena Weiss die Stimmen von Atwight sowie Dymlos, Stahns Swordian, und die Helden vermuten, dass dies vielleicht eine Nebenwirkung der Schichtung sein könnte. Die Helden werden von Soldaten der Salvation Front angegriffen, unter denen sich auch Leon Magnus befindet. Stahn ist verwirrt, da die Salvation Front die Bösen sein sollen, Leon jedoch bei ihnen ist. Er will mit Leon reden, aber dieser weist ihn ab und zieht sich mit seinen Leuten zurück. Rutee erkennt Leon als Feind an, aber Stahn weigert sich, dies so zu sehen. Stahn will mit Leon reden und begleitet die Helden deshalb. Als die Helden sich wegen der Salvation Front in der Stadt umhören, erfahren sie, dass nur in hohen Tönen von der Organisation gesprochen wird. Die Mitglieder der Salvation Front vernichten Monster und sorgen damit für Sicherheit in der Stadt. Sie halfen den Stadteinwohnern sogar dabei, eine eigene Bürgerwehr zu errichten. Gleichzeitig besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass die Salvation Front Nexus entführt. Die Helden beschließen vorerst, sich in der Stadt auszuruhen, doch Mileena bemerkt jemanden, der Ix beobachtet. Sie bittet die anderen, schon mal vorauszugehen, und sucht die Person auf, die offenbar hinter Ix her ist. Der Mann trifft sich mit jemandem von der Salvation Front und berichtet dort, dass die Helden zurzeit im Gasthaus sind. Der Mann soll Fehlinformationen weiterleiten, damit die Helden nicht mehr über die Salvation Front und die benötigten Omega-Nexus erfahren. Mileena wird schließlich von Marcus Grimm dabei erwischt, wie sie lauscht, und von der Salvation Front gefangen genommen. Bald darauf sucht Ix nach Mileena und trifft auf Karia, die ihm alles erzählt. Karia beginnt kurz darauf, zu verschwinden, da sie sich zu weit von Mileena entfernt. Ix verliert dadurch seine Hoffnung, aber Stahn und Rutee versuchen, ihn wieder aufzubauen. Ix vermutet, dass Mileena auf einem Schiff entführt wurde, und meint, dass er Mileenas Mirrage kontaktieren kann, sobald er nah genug an ihr dran ist. So können sie sie finden. Unterdessen spricht Leon mit seinem Swordian Chaltier, während er über Mileena wacht. Sie erfährt dadurch, dass Leon nicht gewollt mit der Salvation Front zusammenarbeitet, sondern dies für jemanden tut, der von der Salvation Front gefangen ist. Marcus gesellt sich daraufhin zu ihnen. Phantom, der von Marcus herbeigerufen wird, nimmt Mileena daraufhin mit sich und bringt sie in den Kerker. Unterdessen offenbart Marcus Leon, dass er einen neuen Auftrag für ihn hat. Er soll die Helden aufhalten, wenn diese kommen, um Mileena zu retten. Marcus erklärt Leon zudem, dass seine Freundin Marian Fustel die Kraft hat, die Welt zu retten, sodass er sich sicher sein kann, dass ihr nichts zustoßen wird. Mileena findet sich in dem Kerker wieder und beschwört Karia erneut herbei, die für sie Beobachtungen anstellen soll. Sie trifft in dem Kerker auf Marian, die sie als die Magd im Palast wieder erkennt. Mileena erkennt, dass Marian sich in diesem Kerker schwer erkältet hat, und kümmert sich um sie. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays